


In Your Harbour

by Francowitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Curse Breaking, Curses, Established Relationship, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Rescue, Threesome - M/M/M, True Love, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Keith finds a strange creature washed ashore, trapped in fisherman's netting and long strands of seaweed. Despite hearing his lover's warnings in his head, Keith goes over only to discover that the creature is a heavily scarred man.





	In Your Harbour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LGFUADJJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGFUADJJ/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE WONDERFUL [JJ ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGFUADJJ)!!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this lil fic... and that your birthday is wonderful [I mean it opened with the YOI concert... can only go up from there, AND its Canada Day... lol so my whole country celebrates with you! <3]
> 
> Thank you to my dear friend [icycoldmoonprincess ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/icycoldmoonprincess) who Beta'd this wee beastie... You are awesome...

#  In Your Harbour

 

“Why are you always in my way?” Keith snarled out, as he pushed passed Lance who was trying to block his path to where they kept their boards.

“I’m not  _ always _ in your way,” Lance pouted, “that’s kind of rough to say, dude.”

Keith glowered, “I just wanted to head out before the crowds take over our beach. Why are you so intent on keeping me home?”

“I want to protect you after last time--” Lance’s voice wavered.

Keith pulled Lance into a tight hug, his anger melting. “I’m gonna be fine, there isn’t any call for a storm and I promise I won’t do anything dangerous.”

Lance’s arms wrapped around Keith's waist, “I just get worried. I know if you see someone in trouble, you don't even think of yourself before jumping in.”

Keith snorted, “No way, that’s so lame. As if I would do that.”

“You know you would,” Lance pulled back, “remember that cat you found on the beach? And then the lobster that you found in a trap and insisted that we nursed to health? I still have bruises from that adventure.”

Keith chuckled, “Are you mad at me?”

Lance tipped up his head for a kiss, “How could I be?”

“So can I please go surfing?” Keith kissed Lance’s cheek and neck, nipping his ear lobe until he was moaning softly, “I swear I will be careful, and back before lunch.”

Lance sighed, “Fine. I have work I have to get finished for my client anyway. You think after lunch we can go for a swim together?”

“Hell yeah.”

A few more kisses later, Keith was finally allowed to leave the house with his board tucked under his arm. They had a small cottage right on the beach, a small place they got together after they graduated from university. It had all that they needed, including net so that Lance could work from home doing his graphic design, while Keith picked up a part time job at a local shop doing custom work on bikes.

Keith picked his way down the overgrown path that lead to the beach and the cove where he and Lance preferred to surf as it had some of the best waves. Keith was stretching, his board notched in the sand as he got ready to go in. There was a strangled sound which caught Keith’s attention. He turned and saw something in the shallows. Hearing Lance’s voice in his head about lobsters and kittens, Keith tried to fight the urge to go see what it was. He picked up the board resolved to just go into the water when the cry came again, only more urgent than before. Sighing, he put the board back into the sand and jogged over to the strange clump of flotsam.

“What the hell--” Keith gasped as he came across a male who was tangled up in a fisherman’s net and seaweed.

There was no way to tell just how far gone he was until Keith was able to remove some of the netting. First to get at his face, Keith moved towards the moaning, making what he hoped were soothing sounds to keep the person still. Keith pulled out the small pocket knife he always kept in a small hidden pocket of his swim trunks. The man shifted, letting out a hiss as he saw the shine of the blade itself. Keith put his hands up, his fingers out so that the blade was being held by only his thumb and forefinger.

“It’s okay, I am not going to hurt you. My name is Keith, Keeeeeeeeith.”

The man stopped moving, his grey eyes looking to Keith solemnly. Keith moved his hand once more with the blade out and began to remove the netting and tangles of sea life. He barely flinched with each sound of the fibers being cut. It wasn’t until Keith had removed some of the bulkier bits that Keith noticed that he was missing one arm, ragged and deep scars painting the right side of his body, his arm missing from mid bicep. Moving further down his body, Keith noticed all of the new and old scars which littered his form, before realizing that the man was completely naked.

Flushed, Keith cut the last of the rope. “There, that should uhh, do it.”

The man laid there for a moment, his head cocked as he watched Keith, then stretched and sat up carefully. Remnants of the netting fell from him, revealing a very well toned and muscular body. Long black hair with a bright streak of white along the front hung around him in wet tangles. Keith coughed, looking around for something to cover the strange man up, but all he had on was a pair of shorts and the wetsuit which, judging by his size, would be far too small for the stranger.

Keith huffed out a breath, holding out his hand, “C'mere, my place is just up the beach. I think we can make it without anyone seeing you like this. We might even be able to find something for you to wear.”

The man stared at Keith's outstretched hand, his eyebrows knitting before he held out his own hand just a few inches above Keith's, causing him to burst out laughing.

“You must have hit your head really hard,” Keith was still chuckling as he took the stranger's hand and hauled him up.

The man wavered, his breath coming out in a huff as he looked down at his own legs as though he had never seen them before. He was about to fall back down to the sand when Keith hooked his arm up and around his shoulders. Keith grunted slightly at the weight, but carefully together they picked their way back over the sand and towards his board, which was still standing in the sand. With his other arm Keith heft up the board and then together they made their way back to Keith's cottage.

 

* * *

 

Lance was whistling to himself as he went to the kitchen to make himself another coffee. So far that morning had gone very well in that the design was actually working out as he had planned. He had fired off the preview for approval from his client and was thinking some more coffee would be needed before he took on the next client. He was just pouring a fresh cup when he heard the back door slam open then shut. He looked to the clock, it hadn't even been a full hour that Keith had gone. Lance wasn't expecting his boyfriend to actually show until barely before lunch.

“Keith his that you, Babe?” Lance opened the cupboard, “You are back much earlier than expected. You want a coffee? Sorry I don't exactly have lunch ready.”

“Lance, could you get the bath started for me? I'm gonna need some help here.”

Lance closed the door then walked towards the back room where Keith's strangled voice was calling from, “You okay, Babe?”

Lance's mouth flew open as he watched Keith struggling to bring in a naked and extremely fit man into their home.

Keith looked up, his eyes narrowed, “Lance? Did you get the bath started?”

“Keith Yorak Kogane-McClain, what the frickity frack is going on here?”

Keith burst into laughter, “Where did you come up with that whole name? And why isn't it McClain-Kogane?”

Lance flushed slightly, “I dunno it just sounds nicer the other way.” Lance shook his hear, “Wait, no. What is going on here? Why is there a massive naked guy hanging off of you?”

“I found him washed up on the beach. He was tangled in some netting like this.” Keith grunted shifting under the man's weight, “Can we please just get him into some warm water before he catches a chill on top of anything else?”

Lance sighed, “Just like the lobster. Yeah, yeah come on, let's get this monster cleaned up.” Lance lead the way through the house, nipping ahead so he could get the water running.

Keith sighed gratefully as he watched Lance go ahead and get some fresh towels and getting the bath all set up. He knew that there would be a long discussion later about his habit of picking up strays, and it would be well deserved, but for now Lance was in full host mode. Keith managed to get the stranger to sit on the stool, allowing Keith to wash his hair and body, cleaning away the salt and sand which covered his form. Once he was fully rinsed Keith then assisted the man into the filled tub which he sunk into with a sigh.

“I'm going to leave you here to soak if that is alright?” Keith asked, “There are towels over here on the counter and if you need anything just call out. Can you speak?”

The man licked his lips then opened his mouth as though trying to speak but nothing came out save a whistling breath. He looked annoyed, scowling at the lack of sound.

Keith smirked, “Maybe just bang on the side of the tub.”

The man nodded, his mouth curving up in a bit of a smile.

Keith stepped out, taking a deep breath before making his way to the bedroom where he was sure to find Lance, and likely a very deserved fight. Sure enough, on the bed with his arms crossed was Lance. Keith walked into the bedroom, stripping from his wetsuit and shorts waiting for the storm.

Lance watched as Keith moved through the room, his footsteps silent as he glanced towards the bed between motions. It reminded him of a cat, wary and ready. If he weren't so annoyed with him at the moment Lance would have likely burst out laughing.

Lance rubbed his hand down his face, “This is much bigger than that stupid lobster, you know that right?”

Keith clapped a hand around the back of his neck, “Yeah I know. I even heard your voice in the back of my head when I first saw him.”

“So you know...”

Keith kneeled by the bed in front of Lance, his hands on Lance's knees, “He was wrapped up in nets and seaweed. He would have died before anyone would have found him.”

“I thought you were going to the public beach, Keith.” Lance glared at Keith.

“Well, if it helps anything I didn't get into the water at all. I heard a sound and there was this guy. Did you see his missing arm?”

“Yeah, kind of hard to not notice that, Keith,” Lance sighed, “I also noticed the plethora of scars. What if there is a reason he was naked and tied up? What if whoever put him there are looking for him? What then?”

“I know what you are saying, but I really don't think he is like that.”

“Tch,” Lance shook his head, “you are just distracted by his abs.”

Keith ran his hands along Lance's legs and up until he was able to slip up the hem of Lance's shirt, his fingers ghosting along the warm flesh. “There are only one set of abs I am interested in Mister Kogane-McClain.”

Lance sighed his eyes fluttering at the touch, “Are you trying to distract me here?”

Keith smiled creeping up to that he could push Lance back onto the bed, “I don't know, is it working?”

Lance whimpered as he realized that Keith was naked, very interested, and very pressed up against him. “Oh my god, I want this. We need to check on that guy--”

Lance's sentance died off in a moan as Keith sucked and nipped against his neck. Keith's hand ran up underneath Lance's shirt, his blunt nails making raised tracks along his chest. Keith hooked his fingers into the waistband of Lance's shorts, pulling down in a smooth motion, his mouth latched on Lance's swallowing down the satisfied moan as their cocks touched.

Keith rutted into Lance, “You are so beautiful like this.”

Lance whined, opening his legs to allow Keith easier access.

Keith grinned, “Was this morning not enough for you?”

Keith easily sank two fingers deep into Lance, feeling the slick from their lovemaking that morning. Lance pushed the bottle of lube at Keith, who chuckled as he took the bottle and added some to his hand to glide along his length.

“So eager for me,” Keith whispered.

Lance sighed as he felt Keith thrust into him, burying himself down to the hilt. Keith barely gave Lance enough time to adjust before he was moving, his hips snapping back before slamming into him. Keith moaned as he felt the way that Lance would tighten around him with each motion.

“Feels like you are just sucking me down,” Keith spoke enjoying how Lance moaned with each movement. “Your ass is so hungry, I guess I will just have to fill it up. Like that idea, Baby?”

“Fuck yes.” Lance moaned, his eyes closed and his head thrown back, “Fill me up.”

Keith noticed movement behind him, catching a glimpse of white and black. Biting his lip, Keith felt even more turned on knowing that he was being watched, Lance moaned feeling the change in Keith's pace. Keith looked to Lance his eyebrow raising as Keith bent over to whisper in his ear.

“We have a viewer.” Keith's soft voice was low sending a shiver down his spine.

“ _ Te voy a dar un tronpon por la boca, _ ” Lance swore at Keith, his legs wrapping around his waist, “You better finish what you started Kogane or else you will be in big trouble.”

“Yes sir,” Keith intoned thrusting deeply into Lance.

Both men moaned as they moved together, Lance's voice coming out in gasps. Keith could feel the build of his orgasm, how his abdomen tightened and his pace began to stutter.

“Cum for me _ , Papí _ ,” Lance purred as he tightened around Keith, milking him.

“God you feel so good, Baby,” Keith moaned as he thrusted deep one last time and came deep inside.

There was a fain grunt from the hallway which was all it took before Lance was spilling white along his abdomen. Keith pulled out slowly, gently kissing Lance, eating the sighs that escaped from his plump lips. Lance let out a small whimper as he felt Keith shift from off of the bed. He watched Keith step out of the bedroom, his ass bare as he made his way over to the bathroom to get something to clean Lance with.

Keith looked just to the right of his bedroom seeing the stranger, his back against the wall and fist wrapped around his cock which was still hard despite the emission which dirtied his hand. Keith stepped up to the stranger, his hand sinking into his damn hair, he tugged down until the stranger bent to kiss Keith full on the mouth.

“I don't know what it is about you,” Keith whispered as they parted, “but go inside and show Lance how you feel.”

The stranger's eyes were wide as he nodded and turned to enter the bedroom allowing Keith to continue on his way.

 

* * *

Keith threw some cold water on his face the moment he entered the bathroom. What the fuck was he thinking? Never had he or Lance brought home some random stranger, let alone invite him to watch them fuck or even have them join them in bed. There was something special about this one. It was as though something was pulling the three together, like the old stories about strings of fate. Keith looked at himself in the mirror. He was clear of mind, and fuck how he wanted to see Lance just taken apart.

With a warm wet cloth in hand, Keith made his way back to the bedroom. While he was expecting something it was not the sight of the man being balls deep inside Lance, his lover on his knees facing the door on full view for Keith when he returned. Keith groaned at the sight of Lance, his face flush and mouth parted as moans filled the room with each thrust from the large man behind him. Lance opened his eyes to see Keith standing there, the brightest smile lit his face as he gestured with one hand for Keith to come join them.

Keith stroked his own cock which was standing once more, precum leaking from the tip. The bed dipped as Keith climbed up, his fingers tangling into Lance's hair as he lined up with his mouth. Keith let out a sigh as he felt the wet heat of Lance's mouth wrap around him. Together Keith and the stranger began to move in sync, their eyes locked on each other as they thrusted into Lance between them. The pair kissed, and Keith moaned as he felt the man press his tongue into his mouth. He tasted of the sea, salt and water. Keith groaned as he came down Lance's throat, his hips jerking. Barely a minute later, the man moaned out, his mouth open in a silent scream as he leaned back away from Keith as he pumped deep inside Lance.

The trip collapsed together in a sweaty pile, their breath coming out in hard gasps. Keith's arms were wrapped around Lance's waist while Lance was nuzzled into the larger man.

“I have no idea who you are,” Lance spoke quietly into the room, “but I don't think I want you to ever leave.”

“Mmm agreed.” Keith sighed, “I'm happy that I found you, that you found us.”

They nestled together in a pile of limbs and soft snores.

 

* * *

Keith woke, the day gone as the bedroom was basked in the soft orange light of early evening. There was the soft sound of waves in the distance filling the room and the faintest sound of tourists who occupied the public beach. Keith reached out, finding the bed completely empty and the sheets cold. Stretching, Keith sat up in the bed, letting the sheet pool around his bare hips. He slowly moved, pulling on a pair of loose old shorts which he liked to wear around the house when it was just them.

Padding through their home, Keith found Lance and the stranger together sitting wrapped up together with cups of something steaming in their hands. Lance was smiling and laughing as the man spoke to him in low tones. Keith stopped short; the man was speaking, his voice was rich and low, sending a shiver down his spine.

“You speak?” Keith broke into their little world.

Lance looked up his eyes wide and a smile to match on his face, “Oh my God, Keith! You won't believe this story! Come, come! Let me make you a coffee, Babe, and Shiro can tell you.”

Lance popped up from Shiro's lap, running over to Keith to give him a kiss on the cheek. “I promise I won't ever complain about your need to save anything you find on the beach.”

Keith chuckled as Lance went darting to the kitchen to put on the kettle. Keith sat down warily, looking to the man who was now dressed in what Keith recognized as his Father's old clothing which he had kept in a box, carting it from house to house.

“So,” Keith took a deep breath, “you can speak and your name is Shiro?”

Shiro nodded, his face flushed, “Y-y-yes.”

Keith's eyes narrowed, Shiro's voice was a low timbre and was coming out as someone who did not use it very often, the words coming out uncertain and slow. “Why didn't you speak before?”

“I couldn't,” Shiro licked his lips, “the factors had not yet been met.”

“Factors?”

“Wait!' Lance called out, interrupting them as he walked into the room handing Keith a steaming cup before wrapping himself around Keith. “I've heard the story already once, but I want to hear it again. It's like something out of a fairy tale.”

“Oh?”

Lance nodded, as he wrapped his arms around Keith, “I trust him. I don't know why, but I really do. Please Shiro, tell Keith what you told me.”

“I'm not from here,” Shiro began, which made Keith chuckle only to be elbowed sharply by Lance. “I come from out in the sea. I made a deal that I would gain the heart of two that I had my heart on before the sun were to set. In exchange for my voice, if I gained your hearts I could keep my legs.”

Keith looked from Shiro to Lance, “What?”

“He was cursed!” Lance exclaimed his blue eyes wide, “And we saved him!”

“How did you know that Lance or myself would be able to help you?” Keith shook his head, “This all just seems so surreal.”

“He saw us before.”

“What?”

Shiro nodded, “I have been watching you for the last few moons, watching the way you move in the water, how you will help anyone no matter how small they are to you. You also helped me with no expectations of reward. You are pure. Good.”

Keith could feel the heat rising, his cheeks no doubt were a brilliant red, “I am not as pure or good as you might think. I knew you were there watching us.”

Shiro smiled shyly, “I wanted to be seen.”

“How did you end up tangled the way that you were?”

Shiro turned a bright red, “I was trying to get to the surface, and I got tangled. I wasn't used to my legs yet, and well.” He gestured to his missing arm, “It wasn't easy before but these stems make it much more difficult to maneuver.”

“So,” Keith nodded, took a deep breath, “let's say I believe this crazy story. Will there now be someone coming, looking for you?”

Shiro's eyebrows knitted and he shrugged his shoulders, “I don't know, it is possible.”

“Your body,” Keith heard a small moan and sigh from Lance behind him, “your body, it is one that has clearly seen battle. Are you sure that you are safe?”

Shiro shook his head, “I can't guarantee that the guards won't come for me. If it is too much I will return to the--”

“No friggen way!” Lance exclaimed jumping up, “Keith you can't!”

Keith held up his hand, “I didn't say anything about leaving. Settle down, Lance, please. Shiro, you said before that you felt drawn to us. It really is the same for us with you. I think I speak for Lance when I say that we really want you to stay. If there is someone after you, I will protect you.”

Lance coughed.

“Sorry,  _ we _ will protect you.” Keith smiled softly, “You are our family now.”

Shiro sighed and smiled as both Keith and Lance went to him and they pulled each other into a warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
